Je ne suis pas un pervers, je suis un homme Nuance
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Une épidémie de grippe sévit sur Magnolia. Seuls quelques membres de Fairy Tail sont épargnés, mais lorsque c'est au tour de Natsu de tomber malade, Lucy doit laisser Jubia et ça l'ennuie. Heureusement, un concours de circonstance fait venir Grey. Lucy lui demande alors de s'occuper de son amie jusqu'à ce que la fièvre passe.


Je ne suis pas un pervers, je suis un homme.

Nuance.

_Concours de LokixLucy_

Thème : Les garçons sont des pervers  
Sous-thèmes : Lemon, Secrets  
Couple : Grey x Jubia  
Correctrice : Maeva-san 

« **Hey, tu viens ?** »  
« **Où ça ?** »  
« **Mater les filles. Elles sont dans le onsen.** » expliqua Natsu comme si c'était une évidence.  
« **Erza est avec elles ?** » demanda le brun, méfiant.  
« **Non, elle est au bar avec Mira** »  
« **J'te suis.** »

Discrètement, les garçons se faufilèrent dans les couloirs de Fairy Hills, cherchant la porte du local où se trouvait toute la machinerie. Depuis cette pièce, ils avaient une vue plongeante sur le bain géant qui se trouvait à l'étage au-dessous grâce à la lucarne qui servait officiellement à communiquer lors de réparations.  
Allongés sur le sol, ils regardaient la scène à travers la grille en fer qui se trouvait derrière la lucarne, certainement pour que l'ouvrier ne passe pas à travers le trou.  
Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient une place de choix et que les filles ne s'étaient rendues compte de rien.

Calmement, ils s'étaient positionnés de part et d'autre de l'ouverture. Pour le moment il n'y avait que Levy dans l'eau, mais ils pouvaient entendre d'autres voix. A vue de nez, au moins trois personnes. Natsu avait reconnu Lucy, Jubia mais il n'était pas certain pour la dernière. Grey pensait à Kinana ou Kanna.  
La première à rejoindre la bouquiniste fut Lucy, vêtue de sa serviette. Comme toujours, elle semblait joyeuse et parlait de livres avec son amie. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Kanna, nue comme un ver, elle avait joyeusement sauté dans l'eau, éclaboussant les deux autres qui se retrouvaient aussi vêtues que la brune, trempées des pieds à la tête.

« **Kanna ! Tu pourrais y aller plus doucement ! Je suis trempée maintenant, mes cheveux vont encore boucler !** » s'indigna Levy.  
« **Oh ! Si on ne peut plus s'amuser...** » railla la concernée avant de rire.  
«** Lu-chan, tu pourras m'aider pour mes cheveux ? **»  
« **Bien sûr.** » sourit la blonde qui ne semblait pas trop gênée avant de tourner la tête vers le vestiaire, « **Jubia, tu viens ?** »  
« **Oui, Jubia arrive...** »  
« **Allez, ne fait pas ta timide, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu prends un bain avec nous !** » reprit l'alcoolique.  
« **Oui, Jubia le sait, mais...** »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, surprise de voir Kanna sortir de l'eau et avancer à grands pas vers elle pour l'empoigner fermement avant de balancer la serviette bleue qu'elle portait sur le sol et de l'envoyer valser dans l'eau au milieu des autres filles.

« **Voilà, maintenant tu n'as plus de raison de te cacher, tout le monde t'a vue et tu n'es pas morte. Allez, installe-toi et profite !** » sourit la brune en retournant dans l'eau tranquillement.

De là où ils se trouvaient, les garçons étaient aux premières loges. Ils se jetaient parfois quelques regards entendus, mouchoirs sur le nez pour prévenir un éventuel saignement de nez, même si ce n'était pas seule chose qu'ils devaient surveiller.

« **Hey, pourquoi tu lui as toujours rien dit ?** » demanda le rose.  
« **Et toi ?** » répondit l'ice maker.  
« **Elle ne comprendrait pas. **»  
« **Dit plutôt que c'est parce qu'elle te considère comme un gamin.** » railla son rival.  
« **Ta gueule, j'suis pas un gosse.** »  
« **C'est pas ce que les autres pensent.** »  
« **Pas de ma faute si certains trucs m'intéressent pas.** » se défendit le Dragon Slayer.  
« **Trop de choses.** »  
« **Peut-être. N'empêche qu'elle, c'est autre chose. T'es bien placé pour le comprendre, non ?** »  
« **Hum.** » marmonna-t-il avant que Natsu ne relève vivement la tête, oreilles en alerte.  
« **J'entend Erza. Elle est pas loin avec Mira.** »  
« **On dégage.** »

En se relevant, quelque chose les gêna. Tous les deux avaient un main sur l'entrejambe, rouges de honte. Ils échangèrent un regard, dans le même état et décidèrent d'un commun accord de prendre quelques minutes pour se calmer avant de filer.  
Alors qu'ils inspiraient et expiraient profondément en imaginant quelque chose de dégoûtant, leur érection ne déclina pas. Entendre les filles juste en dessous avait eu l'effet inverse et ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Le soleil brillait en cette matinée d'hiver. La neige avait recouvert la ville de Magnolia durant la nuit d'un magnifique manteau blanc d'une vingtaine de centimètres. C'était plutôt rare à cette période de l'année, mais l'hiver était en retard. Jubia observait le paysage immaculé, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, derrière la vitre froide. Elle était bien là, observant sans être observée dans sa nuisette noire alors que le jour se levait à peine. Les rues étaient désertes, c'était le moment de l'hiver qu'elle préférait. La neige lui rappelait Grey. Grey. Il était parti en mission quelques jours plus tôt et il lui manquait. Bien sûr, depuis quelques mois, elle partait souvent en mission avec lui, mais ces derniers temps, elle s'inquiétait un peu pour lui, il lui paraissait un peu étrange. Tout comme Lucy et Erza, elle avait remarqué qu'il se battait moins avec Natsu et qu'ils étaient même parfois vus en train de traîner ensembles.

Il était crevé. Sa mission avait été compliquée et éreintante, il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui dormir. Baillant, son regard dévia sur la plaque de la rue. Rue des bourgeons. C'était sa rue à elle. Au numéro 4. C'était deux maisons plus loin. Avançant silencieusement, essayant d'être discret, il jeta un œil vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, au premier étage. Elle était là, fixant l'horizon de ses yeux bleus, vêtue de sa petite nuisette noire, celle qu'il aimait bien, même s'il n'en avait jamais rien dit. De là, il pouvait voir sa petite culotte bleue. Rougissant un instant, il dévia le regard, observant le visage un peu triste de la demoiselle. Il devait lui manquer, certainement. Même s'il ne disait rien, il savait. Il savait quelle place il avait dans son cœur et dans ses pensées. A la voir ainsi, il avait envie de lui rendre visite pour lui rendre le sourire, mais il était vraiment trop épuisé et décida de remettre ça à plus tard.  
Deux rues plus loin, il apercevait enfin la porte de son appartement, qu'il s'empressa de rentrer dans son chez-lui, déposant son sac dans l'entrée avant d'enlever ses chaussures, ses fringues et d'aller retrouver son lit pour dormir quelques heures.  
Allongé sur son lit, il repensait à Jubia. Il l'aimait bien. Plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien dire et il lui arrivait de fantasmer sur elle depuis quelques mois. Il repensait à l'expression qu'elle avait quand il était passé en bas de chez elle. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à se faire pardonner, d'avoir fait une bêtise, de l'avoir rendue triste. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit tout de même par s'endormir, épuisé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la journée était bien entamée. Il était passé à la guilde, étonné de ne pas voir grand monde.

« **Epidémie de grippe.** » avait expliqué le Maître, visiblement pas très en forme non plus, « **Tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant de l'attraper.** »

Obéissant, il s'en alla, souhaitant un bon rétablissement aux personnes présentes. Celle qu'il avait vue le matin même n'avait pourtant pas l'air malade. Attrapant son portable, il envoya un message à Lucy, qui devait être au courant.

« _De Lucy, 16:07 : Hier elle n'était pas en forme, je n'ai pas de nouvelle aujourd'hui._ »

Lui ne tombait jamais malade, autant voir si elle allait bien, c'était sur son chemin.

« _A Jubia, 16:11 : T'es chez toi ?_ »  
« _De Jubia, 16:11 : Oui. Grey-sama est rentré de mission ?_ »  
« _A Jubia, 16:12 : Ouais, ce matin. J'suis passé à la guilde. T'es malade ?_ »  
« _De Jubia, 16:13 : Grippe. La mission de Grey-sama s'est bien passé ?_ »  
« _A Jubia, 16:13 : Ouais. Guéris vite._ »  
« _De Jubia, 16:14 : Merci. Jubia a hâte de voir Grey-sama._ »

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait l'air mélancolique ce matin. Il ne savait pas. Toujours était-il que pour le moment, il devait éviter la guilde car les malades s'y reposaient. Il y avait vu le Maître, mais aussi Wabaka, Macao et son fils, même Kanna avait consenti à s'habiller un peu plus chaudement et à arrêter un peu l'alcool. Elle dormait quand il était passé. Il n'avait pas vu les autres, mais sa courte entrevue avec le vieux lui avait laissé entendre qu'il y avait d'autres membres dans le même état à l'infirmerie et dans certaines autres pièces.

Il était devant chez elle. La porte de l'immeuble était ouverte et il monta au premier étage, faisant face à la porte en bois vert où était cloué le numéro « 4B ». Il hésitait à frapper à la porte, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait le faire.  
Finalement il frappa. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être seule et que c'était pour ça qu'elle venait toujours à la guilde, qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou qu'il pleuve. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu du mal à quitter le dortoir de Fairy Hills, même si elle y retournait régulièrement pour voir ses amies le soir, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, son appartement était devenu trop vétuste et toutes les filles déménageaient progressivement pour que le bâtiment puisse être rénové.

Il frappa. Une petite voix un peu enrouée se fit entendre derrière la porte, demandant de qui il s'agissait.

« **C'est moi.** » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il entendit la demoiselle ouvrir les deux verrous de la porte avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le brun était étonné par la pâleur de son amie. Vêtue seulement de sa nuisette, elle avait mauvaise mine et semblait un peu ailleurs.

« **Bonjour Grey-sama** » dit-elle difficilement.  
« **Salut** » répondit-il en refermant la porte, « **T'as vraiment pas l'air en forme.** »  
« **Jubia a mal à la tête. Et chaud.** » expliqua-t-elle en retournant dans sa chambre, suivie par son invité.  
« **Je vois ça.** »

Avoir fait ces quelques pas l'avait fatiguée. Essoufflée, elle s'était effondrée sur le lit, en sueur. Voyant l'indifférence de la bleue, il se leva, attrapa le premier morceau de tissu qui lui tomba sous la main et créa quelques morceaux de glace qu'il enferma dans le tissu avant de placer la poche artisanale sur le front de cette dernière. Elle dormait, légèrement agitée. Elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, c'était à n'en pas douter. Un peu comme les autres en somme. Etait-ce une mauvaise chose qu'il soit là ? C'est vrai, après tout, elle était à moitié nue devant lui, son corps brillant de sueur... Il savait qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi, elle ne dirait rien parce que c'était lui. Pourquoi, il s'était promis de ne rien lui dire avant plusieurs semaines encore, mais y parviendrait-il ? Ca devenait de plus en plus compliqué.  
Il fallait qu'il arrête un peu, c'était tout sauf le moment de penser à tout ça. Et puis, même s'il aimait bien surveiller les filles dans leur bain, bien qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour la bleue, il n'était pas non plus du genre à profiter d'une amie qui n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens.  
Jetant un œil à la poche qui fondait rapidement, il constata qu'elle l'observait, mais pas comme d'habitude. Elle était calme, fixant le brun sans rien dire.

« **Ca va mieux ?** »  
« **Oui. Pourquoi Grey-sama est là ?** » demanda-t-elle, confuse.  
« **Le Maître m'a dit que la grippe a terrassé la guilde. J'rentrais chez moi, j'suis passé voir si ça allait, tu m'as ouvert et t'es partie te coucher comme si de rien était.** »  
« **Oh. Désolé, Jubia ne se souvient pas...** » s'excusa-t-elle.  
« **C'est rien, t'étais dans le gaz.** » dit-il en s'étirant sur sa chaise. « **Bon, si ça va mieux, j'vais rentrer, j'ai la dalle.** »  
« **Heu... Grey-sama veut manger ici ?** » bredouilla-t-elle.  
« **Non, t'en fait pas, j'vais rentrer, j'ai encore mon sac à défaire.** » dit-il en se levant, « **J'repasserai plus tard si tu veux.** » proposa le brun, un peu gêné par la tenue dénudée de son hôte.

Elle semblait un peu déçue, mais accepta la proposition avec un sourire. Elle se leva à son tour, un peu chancelante, le suivant jusque dans l'entrée. Visiblement, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça ou alors qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa tenue car elle ne semblait pas gênée malgré la légèreté de celle-ci.  
Sur le pas de la porte, il lui conseilla de retourner se coucher encore un peu, l'embrassant sur le front avant de lui tourner le dos, la saluant en descendant les escaliers.

Il devait vite rentrer chez lui et prendre une bonne douche pour calmer ses envies lubriques. Il avait eu de la chance, elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Il avait encore ces photos du Sorcerer Magazine dans son téléphone. Celle du shooting spécial Noël où Jubia avait posé en mère noël vraiment très sexy. Trop peut-être. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux en lisant le numéro en question qui avait d'ailleurs battu des records de vente. Heureusement qu'il y avait les autres filles de la guilde pour noyer Jubia dans la masse.  
En tous cas, il avait pris soin de cacher son téléphone ou les moments où il l'utilisait pour garder son petit secret, même si ce con de Natsu avait réussi à le lui piquer et à fouiller dedans.  
D'ailleurs, il se saisit de l'appareil.

« _A Jubia, 21:01 : Ca va mieux ?_ »  
« _De Jubia, 21:01 : Un peu, oui. Grey-sama a pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait ?_ »  
« _A Jubia, 21:02 : Ouais. Même plus. T'as mangé ?_ »  
« _De Jubia, 21:04 : Oui._ »  
« _A Jubia, 21:04 : Menteuse._ »  
« _A Jubia, 21:05 : J'arrive._ »

Attrapant un pantalon et une chemise, il s'en alla, se dirigeant vers la rue des poissons avant de bifurquer dans l'allée des papillons. Cette fois, la porte du porche était fermée et il sonna à l'interphone.

« **Ouvre.** »

Un bruit étrange et la porte s'ouvrit. Il monta les escaliers à nouveau. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Elle ne savait pas mentir, même par SMS. Devant le palier, il s'apprêtait à frapper, mécontent, mais tomba totalement des nues lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la constellationniste de la guilde. Aussitôt, la gêne s'empara de lui, qu'allait-elle dire, lui qui, habituellement, ne rendait pas visite aux gens ?

« **Tu tombes à pic !** » sourit Lucy, « **Je dois retourner chez moi, Natsu et Happy sont dans le même état. J'ai finalement bien fait de me faire vacciner.** »  
« **Ah, heu... Cool.** » bredouilla-t-il, confus. « **Elle est où ?** »  
« **Dans le fauteuil. Elle était en train d'envoyer des messages et elle s'est endormie d'un coup. Quand je suis arrivée, elle avait l'air plus en forme qu'hier, elle n'avait presque plus de fièvre, mais c'est remonté. Méfie-toi, elle délire un peu par moment.** » mit en garde la blonde.  
« **Ca peut pas être pire que d'habitude.** » rit le brun.  
« **Hum. Tu verras bien.** » dit-elle en enfilant son manteau, énigmatique, « **J'ai mis des cachets sur la table. Fait comme chez toi pour le reste. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait de quoi boire et manger dans les placards.** »  
« **OK, mais j'ai déjà mangé.** »  
« **Si tu as faim cette nuit alors.** » reprit-elle en passant la porte.  
« **Cette nuit ?!** » répéta l'ice maker sans comprendre.  
« **Oui cette nuit, tu viens bien pour me remplacer, non ? Elle a 39 de fièvre, tu vas pas la laisser toute seule quand même ?!** » demanda Lucy, sceptique.  
« **Heu non, bien sûr que non. Bon, file avant que l'autre abruti fasse des conneries.** »  
« **Ouais. T'as de la chance de pas avoir besoin de vaccins...** » soupira la blonde en le saluant.

Le brun tombait un peu de nues, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir passer la nuit ici. Tant pis, il devrait se plier à l'exigence de Lucy sous peine d'entendre cette dernière suivie d'Erza lui hurler dessus et le frapper à mort. Et puis que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Jubia était malade, en train de dormir, il pouvait officiellement l'observer à sa guise.

Se dirigeant vers le salon, il la trouva assise dans le fauteuil, un châle épais sur les épaules. Elle portait la même nuisette que cet après-midi, noire, brillante et courte, laissant voir ses jambes nues. Une poupée en porcelaine grandeur nature. Une poupée vivante qui lui appartenait, enfin, selon elle en tous cas.  
Posant une main sur son front , il constata que Lucy avait raison, elle était de nouveau fiévreuse et ne devait pas être bien, là, assise dans ce fauteuil. L'attrapant, il l'emporta jusque dans sa chambre pour la coucher, la recouvrant avec la couverture. Mais ça ne semblait pas lui convenir, au bout de quelques minutes elle finissait par rejeter le tissu, agitée. Après quelques tentatives, il abandonna, préférant renouveler la poche de glace.

Quelque chose le gênait, il avait quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il s'était finalement endormi. Doucement, il se rappela de l'endroit. Sa chambre, son lit. Son visage était humide. La glace de la poche avait fondu et mouillé leurs visages. Il n'avait pas idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais il faisait nuit noire dehors. A côté de lui, Jubia dormait tranquillement, collée à lui. Elle avait un peu moins de fièvre mais avait mouillé ses draps de sueur. Mais c'est autre chose qui le détourna de sa contemplation. Son estomac grondait, il était affamé. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis... Depuis son petit déjeuner dans le train en fait, et un café dans la journée. Vérifiant que la demoiselle dormait encore, il se leva et s'en alla vers la cuisine, fouillant dans le réfrigérateur, les placards. Finalement, il dégota des sachets de soupe. Rapide et simple à faire. Fouillant dans la pièce, il trouva une casserole et un verre doseur posé près de l'évier avant de commencer à faire cuir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il arrêta le gaz, cherchant une tasse et un bol. C'était dingue tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans une cuisine de fille, il avait trouvé les réserves de bonbons, des plats, des moules de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles et pleins de petites choses inutiles certainement, en tout cas, il ne savait pas à quoi ça pouvait servir. Finalement, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, versant le liquide chaud dans les deux récipients, il regarda le contenu du sac en plastique laissé par la blonde, sortant les cachets que son amie devait prendre. Lucy avait même laissé une petite note avec la posologie.  
A présent que tout était prêt, il fallait réveiller Jubia, ce qu'il fit. Assis sur le lit, il la secouait doucement en répétant son nom pour attirer son attention. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, complètement à côté de la plaque.

« **Oh ? Grey-sama est chez Jubia. Jubia est morte ?** » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
« **Non idiote, j'remplace Lucy.** » répondit-il, « **Lève-toi, faut que tu manges un peu.** »  
« **Jubia n'a pas faim.** » expliqua-t-elle, « **Pas faim de nourriture en tous cas.** »  
« **Pas de bol, ya que de la soupe.** » répliqua le brun en essayant de calmer les ardeurs de la demoiselle.  
« **Soupe... ? Jubia aime la soupe.** » répondit-elle en oubliant totalement ses précédentes paroles.

Il l'invita alors à le suivre dans la cuisine. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle était chez elle, attendant qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

« **Jubia a froid...** » dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.  
« **Boit ça pour commencer, t'as un gilet ou quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos ?** »  
« **Jubia ne sait pas...** »

Voyant sa confusion, il ne préféra pas continuer et se leva. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lâcha une robe de chambre sur les épaules de la bleue qui terminait sa soupe.

« **Grey-sama cuisine bien.** » dit-elle en souriant.  
« **De la poudre et de l'eau, c'est pas un exploit.** » répondit-il, « **T'en veux encore ?** »

Signe négatif. Il lui donna les quelques pilules et de l'eau et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

« **Grey-sama est bizarre.** » dit-elle sans comprendre.  
« **J'suis pas bizarre. J'te demande si t'as mal quelque part, si t'es fatiguée, je sais pas moi !** »  
« **Jubia est normale !** » répondit-elle, dépitée, prête à fondre en larmes.  
« **Je sais, je sais que t'es normale, calme-toi !** »

Grey était paumé. Jubia était complètement délirante, c'était pire que d'habitude. Finalement elle se calma.

« **Pourquoi les vêtements de Jubia sont mouillés ?** »  
« **T'es lucide ?** » demanda Grey, ironique, avant de continuer, « **T'as eu trop chaud, t'as transpiré. Si tu veux prendre une douche, c'est le moment. **»  
« **Avec Grey-sama ?** »  
« **Toute seule.** » rectifia le brun.

Une peu déçue, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau en traînant les pieds avant de disparaître. Soulagé, Grey souffla. Lucy avait raison finalement, c'était pire que d'ordinaire. Trop tentant aussi. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance pour déjouer toutes ses tentatives malsaines. Malsaines ? Non, sexuelles. Pauvre homme qu'il était, Grey ne pouvait pas être mis à l'épreuve ainsi. Entre les propositions d'une Jubia plus dévergondée que d'habitude et pourtant totalement innocente, son logement forcé, et la tenue légère de son hôte, pourrait-il résister ? Ce petit séjour allait signer son arrêt de mort.  
Faisant rapidement la vaisselle, il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre pour changer le drap sale. Cherchant le linge de lit, il tomba sur les vêtements de la demoiselle, passant de la penderie à l'étagère des sous-vêtements (plutôt sexy au passage) et des vêtements de nuit (tout aussi sympathiques que ce qu'elle portait déjà) avant de tomber sur les couvertures et draps. Ce retour de mission était décidément tout sauf reposant, il faudrait qu'il pense à demander quelques jours pour dormir une fois que la bleue serait sur pied.  
Ce n'était pas parfait, mais bon, faire les tâches ménagères c'était pas trop son fort, il était donc plutôt content du résultat. Profitant de l'absence de l'autre, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour respirer un peu et sortir les images lubriques qu'il avait en tête.  
Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Enroulée dans une serviette très courte, l'eau gouttait sur tout son corps, s'écrasant sur le sol. Le faisait-elle exprès ? Regardant de plus près, elle n'avait même pas l'air de s'être rendue compte de sa présence dans la pièce. Observant la scène, il la contempla en train de chercher de quoi s'habiller, son regard un peu dans le vague. Après quelques minutes, elle sembla avoir trouvé son bonheur, se hissant pour attraper le porte manteau. La serviette se desserra avant de tomber mollement sur le sol, laissant voir ses courbes généreuses dans la lumière lunaire. Bordel, lui qui était parvenu à se calmer, c'était de la torture et ses envies lubriques revenaient vitesse grand V. Il était incapable de détourner les yeux et sentait son membre le titiller de plus en plus sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte de quelque chose.  
Debout face à son armoire, elle était en train d'enfiler une nuisette violette très claire puis elle se dirigea vers son lit, s'allongeant en travers sur le ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourna, croisant le regard choqué de Grey qui la fixait, visiblement très gêné. Lentement, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de passer. Elle l'imita, devenant écarlate, avant de se lever prestement pour s'enfuir de la chambre.  
Cette fois, elle avait toute sa tête... et ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il était face à un problème de taille mais il fallait crever l'abcès rapidement.

« **Hey...** »marmonna-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle était assise dans le fauteuil, les genoux contre sa poitrine.

« **J'aurai dû me manifester, mais j'pensais pas que tu ferais ça dans ta chambre. Et j'pensais que tu m'avais vu.** » s'excusa-t-il, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle ne répondait pas. Il décida de s'approcher doucement.

« **Jubia a tellement honte...** » marmonna-t-elle finalement.  
« **Pourquoi ? Parce que j't'ai vue à poils ?** »

Elle hocha la tête, détournant les yeux pour éviter le regard du brun.

« **Tu me vois bien à poils régulièrement, j'en fais pas toute une maladie.** »  
« **Oui mais Grey-sama se fiche d'être nu devant les autres. Pas Jubia.** » expliqua la bleue.  
« **C'est ce que tu crois. Tu m'as déjà vu à poils en mission ? Quand t'es juste avec moi ?** »  
« **Non.** » admit la mage sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
« **Parce-que quand y'a que toi, c'est pas pareil. J'ai pas envie de te gêner ou je sais pas quoi.** »  
« **Mais... ça ne gêne pas Jubia de voir Grey-sama puisqu'il est ainsi à longueur de temps à la guilde... C'est... C'est comme une habitude.** » bredouilla Jubia, osant lui jeter un regard.  
« **Laisse tomber. De toute façon, c'est pas la première fois que j'te vois à poil...** »

Boulette. Il venait de se vendre en direct devant elle. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas mais elle se leva pour le suivre lorsque ce dernier s'enfuit vers la chambre, coupable.

« **Qu'est-ce que Grey-sama... ?** » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
« **Rien, oubli. Ma langue a fourché.** » dit-il précipitamment, « **Et puis t'es pas censée être au lit ? T'es malade, non, c'est bien pour ça qu'on m'a demandé de rester. **»  
« **Jubia se sent mieux. Grey-sama n'a qu'à partir s'il ne veut pas rester, Jubia ne le force pas.** » dit-elle, en colère.  
« **Hey, gueule pas, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de te voir à poils non plus.** »  
« **Dites que Jubia est grosse et moche !** »

Elle s'en alla, claquant la porte de l'entrée. Grey était abasourdi par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe ainsi, il avait même été très con, comme toujours. Et elle était sortie à moitié à poils dehors.  
Attrapant son blouson, il sortit à son tour de l'appartement avant de passer le porche. Elle était là, dans le noir, allongée sur le sol.

« **Putain, Jub' ! Réveille-toi !** » ordonna-t-il

Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux tandis qu'il remontait les marches avec la bleue dans les bras. Elle avait encore la peau chaude, elle avait certainement présumé de ses forces sous la colère. Et maintenant, elle pleurait. Décidément, il avait droit à la totale.  
Il l'allongea dans le lit avant de la couvrir et de s'éloigner.

« **Grey-sama... reste avec Jubia s'il te plaît.** » demanda-t-elle en attrapant son T-shirt  
« **'kay.** »

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'elle l'étreigne en s'excusant.

« **Jubia peut poser une question ?** »  
« **Ouais.** »  
« **C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois que Grey-sama voit Jubia... ?** »  
« **J'suis obligé de répondre ?** » demanda-t-il, hésitant.  
« **Grey-sama vient de le faire.** » souligna-t-elle.  
« **J'avoue. C'est pas la première fois.** » marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard, « **De temps en temps, avec Natsu, on fait un crochet par Fairy Hills...** » avoua-t-il à mi-mots.  
« **Grey-sama est en train de dire que... ?!** »  
« **Ouais. Mais j'regarde pas les autres. Juste toi.** »

Il s'était encore vendu sans le vouloir. Ses paroles avaient été plus rapides que ses pensées. Et elle semblait sans voix.

« **Dit, tu peux me lâcher un peu ?** »  
« **Pourquoi ?** » demanda-t-elle, assimilant à peine ce qu'il avait dit précédemment.  
« **Parce que. C'est un peu gênant à expliquer, alors si tu voulais bien me lâcher un peu...** »  
« **Non.** »  
« **Jubia.** » menaça le brun, « **J'ai pas envie de faire un truc que je vais regretter, alors lâche-moi s'il te plaît.** »  
« **Non.** »

Il souffla. C'était sa vengeance certainement, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais pour le moment, il devait se calmer, c'était le plus important. Mais comment y parvenir en sachant qu'elle était contre lui dans un lit, totalement nue sous sa nuisette ? Avec sa poitrine chaude collée contre son corps ? Merde.

« **G-Grey-sama ?** » bredouilla-t-elle après quelques secondes, portant les doigts à ses lèvres.  
« **J't'avais dit de me laisser partir** » expliqua-t-il, « **Jubia, j'te le demande encore une fois, lâche-moi cinq minutes.** »

Un peu hébétée, elle obéit. Mais il était incapable de partir, il voulait renouveler sa précédente expérience. Doucement, il approcha son visage à nouveau, là, tout près du sien, jusqu'à sentir son souffle timide avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Un peu plus violent que le baiser chaste qu'il avait déposé sur ses lèvres quelques minutes plus tôt, il était avide.

« **J'm'étais promis de tenir encore quelques jours.** » déclara l'ice maker.  
« **Le jour où Grey-sama et Jubia se sont rencontrés ?** » demanda la bleue.  
« **Ouais. Ca fait combien ? Trois, quatre ans ?** »  
« **Officiellement, onze.** »  
« **Quatre donc.** » reprit-il.  
« **Grey-sama est là, c'est le plus important. **» sourit la demoiselle. « **Mais si Grey-sama y tient... Jubia ne l'en empêchera pas.** »  
« **Perverse.** »  
« **Grey-sama dit ça alors qu'il matte les filles dans leur bain et Jubia quand elle s'habille ?** »  
« **Ouais. Tu crois que je t'ai jamais remarquée en train de me suivre ?** »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux honteusement. Un blanc. Quelques secondes plus tard, il attrapa le visage de la demoiselle pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, mais les siens étaient clos. Elle s'était endormie. Tant pis. Lui aussi fatiguait, après tout ils étaient en pleine nuit, son réveil indiquait à peine 4:00 du matin. Serrant la bleue contre lui, il s'endormit rapidement.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il faisait encore nuit. Il n'aurait pas dû dormir l'après-midi, il en voyait le résultat. Jubia était toujours là, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait encore un peu chaud mais ça semblait mieux que la dernière fois. C'était étrange de dormir avec une fille, en particulier avec elle. Ca lui rappelait un peu son enfance lorsqu'il dormait avec Ul, sauf que là, c'était Jubia et qu'il était attiré par elle. A la différence de son ancien maître, Jubia avait la peau chaude. Elle était plus petite aussi et très attirante. Non pas qu'Ul ne le soit pas, mais il la considérait plus comme une seconde mère alors que Jubia c'était autre chose, même si elles avaient de nombreux points communs. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se montrait un peu froid avec elle, même si cette nuit, il avait cédé.

La lumière de la lune éclairait assez la pièce pour qu'il puisse l'observer un peu. Toujours calme, son visage calme et serein, elle dormait paisiblement. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Quand elle dormait, il avait l'impression de voir une Jubia différente qu'il pouvait observer à sa guise sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Pas de bruit, juste sa respiration régulière, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses yeux clos, ses longs cils et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle était très attirante, il ne pouvait pas le nier, même si elle était parfois souvent chiante. Et là, maintenant, il avait envie d'elle. Pourquoi à un moment pareil ? Etait-ce parce qu'il sentait sa poitrine contre lui ? Le fait de savoir qu'elle était totalement nue sous sa fine nuisette ? Parce qu'il avait certains sentiments pour elle depuis des mois ? Il ne savait pas, mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller alors qu'elle dormait tranquillement, il verrait ça plus tard, surtout qu'il n'était pas dans ses principes de coucher le premier soir. Pourtant, son envie ne retombait pas et il décida d'emprunter la salle de bain pour évacuer cette envie incontrôlable.

« **Grey-sama ?** »

Il l'avait réveillée en se levant du lit.

« **Je reviens, j'ai envie de prendre une douche.** » dit-il.  
« **Maintenant ? Mais il fait encore nuit...** » marmonna-t-elle, encore endormie.  
« **J'arrive pas à dormir, j'pensais que ça me ferait du bien. **» expliqua le brun en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
« **Quelque chose tracasse Grey-sama ?** »  
« **Non, j'ai trop dormi hier après-midi, c'est tout.** »

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, même s'il n'y avait pas que ça. D'ailleurs, l'instant suivant, une paire de bras s'était posée sur ses clavicules et une tête sur l'épaule gauche.

« **Jubia peut essayer quelque chose si Grey-sama veut.** » dit-elle, le corps encore groggy.  
« **Ca dépend. Explique-toi.** »  
« **Parfois, quand Gajeel-kun n'arrive pas à dormir, Jubia lui masse le dos. C'est assez physique, mais ça doit fonctionner car quand Jubia termine, il dort.** »  
« **J'savais pas que tu faisais ça. Mais t'en fait pas, j'vais commencer par une douche et j'verrais après.** »

La sentir dans son dos ne l'aidait pas. Au contraire.

« **Grey-sama est sûr ?** » insista la bleue.  
« **Ouais. Tu peux me lâcher, que je puisse me lever ?** »  
« **Jubia n'a pas envie.** » avoua-t-elle en le lâchant tout de même.  
« **J'me dépêche, t'en fait pas, je vais pas me sauver.** » soupira-t-il.  
« **Si Grey-sama ne veut pas que Jubia sache, c'est un peu tard, Jubia l'a senti tout à l'heure.** » déclara-t-elle, surprenant son invité avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.  
« **De... de quoi tu parles ?** » demanda vivement l'ice maker en se retournant.  
« **Des érections matinales.** » expliqua-t-elle, absolument pas gênée, « **Jubia est peut-être une fille, mais elle n'est pas ignorante. Grey-sama n'est pas le premier à dormir avec Jubia.** » expliqua-t-elle, allongée sur le lit.  
« **Jubia, tu es en train de dire que... t'as déjà... ?** » hésitat-il, choqué.  
« **Déjà quoi ? Dormi avec des gens ? Bien sûr, Jubia n'a pas le choix pour certaines missions.** » dit-elle, sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
« **Juste dormi ? Rien de plus ?** »  
« **NON !** » s'écria-t-elle, presque choquée, « **Ce n'est pas parce que Jubia s'entend bien avec certaines personnes qu'elle va...** » expliqua la bleue, le vermeil aux joues, **« Jubia s'est promis que sa première fois serait avec une personne bien précise. **»  
« **J'ai peur de deviner.** »  
« **Il ne faut pas avoir peur, c'est quelque chose de naturel** » sourit-elle, « **Mais Jubia s'est promis de ne rien faire avant ses 21 ans. C'est l'âge où l'on devient majeurs dans le pays d'origine de Jubia.** »  
« **Je savais pas que tu venais pas de Fiore. Mais tu sais que techniquement, tu as... 26 ans ?** »  
« **Oui, Jubia le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire si ça se présente avant qu'elle ne fête ses 21 ans non officiels.** »  
« **Tu ferais quoi si c'était moi ?** »  
« **Jubia ne sait pas. En fait, ça fait un peu peur à Jubia mais d'un autre côté, Jubia est curieuse.** » avoua-t-elle, les joues rouges.

La conversation avait sacrément déviée finalement. Voilà qu'ils parlaient de sexe. Lui qui avait déjà certaines réactions inavouables, parler de ça n'allait pas l'aider, surtout avec ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Surtout dans cette position, assez suggestive à son goût. Finalement, l'envie était trop forte, il avait mal à l'intérieur de son caleçon.  
Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, essayant de cacher ses pulsions pour le moment.

« **Dit, tu ferais quoi si...** »  
« **Jubia ne sait pas. Jubia a toujours dit qu'elle ferait tout ce que Grey-sama voudrait, c'est vrai, mais Jubia a un peu peur. Et Jubia a pourtant hâte de savoir pourquoi on devient accro.** »  
« **Qui... ?** »  
« **Erza.** »  
« **Elle est accro ?** »  
« **Un peu, oui, et ça l'ennuie de ne pas le voir si souvent qu'elle voudrait.** »  
« **J'imagine. Je savais pas que ça s'était finalement officialisé, elle m'en a pas parlé.** »  
« **En fait, c'est arrivé la dernière fois que Gérard est venu à Magnolia, quand on a fêté son anniversaire.** »  
« **Je sens que je vais avoir une conversation avec elle prochainement. Elle est pas fair play.** »  
« **Comment ça ?** »  
« **Heu... Et bien... C'est un peu à cause d'elle si j'ai réalisé certains trucs. **»  
« **Oh. A propos de Jubia ?** »  
« **Possible.** »  
« **Grey-sama ?** » demanda la bleue, « **Jubia peut demander quelque chose ?** »  
« **Ca dépend quoi.** »  
« **Viens-là.** »

Perplexe, il s'exécuta, s'allongeant à côté d'elle malgré la gêne de son caleçon. Elle sourit, se collant à lui toute souriante avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« **Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes en faisant ça ?** » demanda-t-il, embarrassé.  
« **Plus ou moins.** » admit-elle, « **Mais si ça devait se passer, Jubia ne regretterait pas que ce soit avec Grey-sama.** »

Elle souriait toujours. C'était étrange, elle semblait tellement confiante alors qu'au final, elle n'avait jamais eu qu'une relation platonique pour le moment avec lui. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais visiblement, c'était en train d'évoluer plutôt rapidement. Oui, Erza avait raison finalement, il pouvait bien se laisser aller un peu, depuis le temps. C'est vrai après tout, ça faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, des années qu'elle lui courait et des années qu'il se refusait à lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle. Même si pour le moment il ne disait rien, il parvenait à lui faire comprendre et c'était le plus important.  
Finalement, il l'étreignit à son tour, embrassant son front. Ses cheveux avaient l'odeur de l'eau, c'était étrange mais son surnom de femme océan prenait tout son sens à présent. Finalement, il avait de la chance. Elle le connaissait bien depuis le temps et l'acceptait tel qu'il était avec ses qualités, ses défauts et son lourd passé.

« **Merci Jub.** » marmonna-t-il.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ses lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes. Elle était un peu surprise mais ne s'était pas opposée, au contraire. Elle avait l'air d'aimer ça autant que lui. Au final c'est vrai que c'était un peu étrange mais absolument pas désagréable. Les mains sur ses hanches, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, désireux de sentir ses formes, savourant toujours ses lèvres avant de descendre sur la commissure avant de continuer sa route dans le cou de la bleue. Lorsque sa main s'aventura sur ses fesses, elle tressaillit.

« **T'es sûre que tu veux bien ?** »  
« **Oui parce que Jubia aime Grey-sama.** » sourit-elle.

Il se contenta de rougir et de l'embrasser rapidement avant de reprendre, avide. C'était totalement différent que d'épier les filles dans leur bain. Alors que sa main descendait le long de sa cuisse, il se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, elle ne portait pas de culotte.

« **Une habitude ?** »  
« **Non. Si Grey-sama n'avait pas regardé Jubia s'habiller, elle en aurait une.** » répondit-elle, faussement accusatrice.  
« **C'est pas une grosse perte. **» marmonna-t-il, pervers.

Elle semblait surprise. Grey prenait de l'assurance et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle sentait sa main remonter sous sa nuisette, se disant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû y penser, mais tant pis pour cette fois. Sa respiration devenait légèrement irrégulière à mesure que la tension érotique montait entre eux. Ses lèvres descendaient toujours, embrassant à présent sa clavicule tandis que sa main libre caressait sa joue avant de suivre le chemin décrit par ses baisers et de continuer son chemin sur sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait ainsi une fille, qu'il touchait ainsi Jubia. C'était différent de ses rêves cochons d'ailleurs, c'était bien plus agréable. Sa poitrine était chaude, ferme et agréable à toucher. Il sentait cette petite pointe à travers le tissu également et s'amusait un peu à la titiller, avant de reporter son attention sur les lèvres de cette dernière, laissant libre court à ses mains qui malaxaient habilement la demoiselle. De légers gémissements sortaient de sa gorge, l'excitant encore plus alors qu'elle se cambrait tout doucement. Le brun décida de la pousser, la forçant à se mettre sur le dos, il voulait pouvoir la contempler, admirer son corps dans la lumière de la lune, être maître de la situation. La position était un peu étrange, pourtant, il appréciait la situation. Il pouvait clairement admirer le décolleté de la bleue, ses seins saillants à travers le fin tissu, la peau pâle de ses épaules, ses mains agripper le drap. Un baiser sur sa clavicule, une main qui retrouvait sa place initiale sur la rondeur de son sein gauche alors que son index s'amusait à éprouver la petite pointe de ce dernier. Les petits gémissements de sa soumise l'excitaient encore plus et il avait pitié de sa poitrine serrée dans cette nuisette. Ecartant le tissu, il pouvait à présent s'amuser avec les seins de la bleue. Dessinant des formes sur l'un, baisant l'autre avant de le lécher.  
Il avait chaud, et elle aussi, ses « Grey-sama » sonnaient d'une autre manière à présent, c'était... bandant. Ouais. Elle semblait beaucoup apprécier d'ailleurs, ce qui l'excitait encore plus.  
La main laissée sur sa cuisse remontait toujours, passant sous le tissu pour atteindre l'intimité de la bleu. Un soubresaut. Elle avait un peu resserré ses cuisses, elle devenait nerveuse. Il décida alors de prendre quelques secondes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie d'elle, remontant à son niveau, son sexe durci dans son caleçon contre celui nu de sa partenaire.

« **Si tu veux pas, dit-le maintenant, je vais pas réussir à me retenir longtemps.** »  
« **Jubia a envie, mais Jubia a un peu peur.** » expliqua-t-elle  
« **OK, je comprend. Essaie de te détendre, je vais essayer quelque chose.** » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser, « **Mais si tu veux arrêter, dit-le. J'ai pas envie de passer pour un violeur non plus.** »

Elle se mit alors à rire doucement. Un bon point. Il savait qu'elle ne penserait jamais ça, mais c'était pour l'aider un peu. La tête dans son cou, il mordillait le lobe de son oreille, sentant son souffle contre sa gorge tandis qu'il commençait à s'amuser avec son intimité... humide. Il savait que les filles étaient ainsi mais c'était sa première expérience et ça restait un peu troublant. Il s'amusa quelques secondes à titiller l'entrée de l'antre avant d'enfoncer doucement son index. Au même moment, elle se crispa mais c'était là certainement la surprise car une fois en elle, la mage respira à nouveau, expliquant qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendu.  
Leur petit jeu érotique continua un moment, l'ice maker insérant par la suite son majeur avant de laisser ses doigts s'amuser un peu à l'intérieur de la bleue. Elle commençait à y prendre goût, s'étant visiblement habituée à cette étrange présence en elle.  
Pour autant, quelque chose le fit sursauter en plein jeu. Une main. Sur lui. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait enlevé son caleçon, sans savoir précisément quand. Jetant un œil stupéfait à Jubia, elle lui sourit, lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait de raison pour qu'elle seule en profite, même si elle n'était pas experte dans le domaine, elle était là pour apprendre aussi. Il voulait lui répondre mais la main agréablement chaude qui se refermait sur sa virilité lui coupa la parole. Quelques mouvements de va set viens. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie d'elle, c'était la goutte de trop...

« **Jub'... J'ai envie de toi... **» marmonna-t-il difficilement, sa respiration saccadée par le plaisir.

En guise de réponse, elle lâcha sa verge, attrapant le visage en sueur du brun avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Les secondes s'écoulaient doucement, il faisait très chaud dans cette chambre en fait. Attrapant son membre, il le guida vers le sexe de la fée qui se donnait à lui, entrant le plus doucement possible. Il l'observait attentivement, remarquant la grimace qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'enfoncer en elle.

« **J't'ai fait mal ?** » demanda-t-il aussitôt, s'arrêtant dans sa progression.  
« **Non ça va, c'est juste un peu étrange, Jubia doit s'habituer.** »

Il reprit alors sa lente ascension, effectuant de lents pilonnages pour l'habituer à cette présence envahissante. Il sentait ses mains sur ses omoplates, ses doigts serrés qui lui griffaient la peau mais il s'en fichait, la décharge d'hormones qu'il subissait annihilait la douleur et il devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas se laisser aller maintenant. Cette dance lente et délicieuse s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il rencontra un obstacle sur sa route. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il s'agissait et ce que cela voudrait dire si Grey forçait le passage.  
Un regard échangé, un sourire et lentement, il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle. Elle grimaça encore tandis qu'il entrait de tout son long.

« **Ca va ?** »  
« **Oui. Jubia doit juste... s'habituer un peu si ça n'ennuie pas Grey-sama.** »  
« **J'me doute.** » répondit-il en l'embrassant.

A nouveau, il l'embrassa, descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine pour la titiller un peu avant de reprendre son lent mouvement de bassin. Elle était tellement serrée que ça lui faisait presque mal, mais c'était tellement bon qu'il voulait accélérer, prenant garde à surveiller les réactions de la fée qui semblait dans le même état que lui : en transe.  
Le rythme était plus intense, elle gémissait même déjà de plaisir à en juger par le ton de sa voix et son corps arqué par l'envie et le désir. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud et pourtant, il supportait très bien cette température. Le corps humain était étrangement fait, il avait besoin d'aller plus vite, plus loin en elle, de la posséder totalement. Elle était à lui, c'était sa propriété et personne d'autre ne la toucherait.  
Explorant sa féminité avec son sexe gonflé de sang, il ne pensait plus. Son cerveau s'était éteint, laissant place à ces étranges pulsions animales héritées de nos ancêtres, cette danse effrénée se transformant doucement en conquête du plaisir le plus intense possible. Les gémissements de l'élémentaire lui faisait perdre pieds.

« **Greyyyy...** » gémissait-elle, la voix cassée par sa respiration haletante et saccadée.

L'entendre crier son nom était un véritable aphrodisiaque. Il s'était retenu trop longtemps, il pouvait enfin profiter de son corps, de ses seins. Etre en elle était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, quelque chose qui lui semblait naturel, pire, un besoin, comme si c'était sa place.  
Alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir, elle rata une respiration avant de crier plus fort, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair du brun. Il avait trouvé ce petit point si sensible. Un coup. Encore un. Plus lent, mais plus fort, plus profond. Il sentait sa poitrine ferme, presque dure et devinait à ses cris qu'elle était en plein orgasme, tout comme lui. Il avait mal à la tête, mais ressentait tellement de plaisir qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Encore un coup. Le dernier, le plus puissant. Leur respiration s'arrêta quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber doucement sur la bleue. Epuisés, ils étaient tous les deux en sueur, dans un état second, la respiration haletante. Il devait se retirer à présent, mais il n'en avait pas envie et à en juger par les mouvement de son vagin, elle non plus.

« **C'est toi qui fait ça ?** »  
« **Non, c'est involontaire.** » souriait-elle, essayant de reprendre son souffle, « **Ahh...** » soupirait-elle d'aise.

Visiblement, elle se sentait bien, heureuse, comblée par cette première expérience, ce qui rassurait le brun.

« **C'était encore mieux que dans les rêves de Jubia. Jubia a hâte de recommencer !** »  
« **Ouais, mais pour le moment, j'suis mort, t'attendras.** » railla-t-il, « **Mais j'avoue, c'était génial.** » ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.

Finalement, il se retira d'elle, avant de s'allonger à côté, vidé de ses forces. Il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi physique, mais ça valait le coup. Jubia baillait elle aussi. Elle aussi était fatiguée.

« **C'est vrai que c'est très fatiguant, mais Jubia comprend pourquoi on devient « accro ».** »  
« **J'crois que j'ai pigé aussi. Mais la prochaine fois, j'ouvre la fenêtre, il fait vraiment trop chaud.** »

La bleue se mit à rire doucement avant de se tourner vers lui, son visage si sérieux que Grey s'en étonna.

« **Jubia appartient à Grey maintenant.** »  
« **T'étais déjà à moi avant, idiote. Depuis le jour où tu me coures après.** » reprit-il.  
« **C'est vrai, mais maintenant... enfin...** »  
« **Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire.** » marmonna-t-il en baillant, « **Allez, dort un peu, normalement, t'es censée te reposer, pas te fatiguer. **»  
« **C'est une bonne forme de fatigue.** » sourit-t-elle.

Il souffla, exaspéré avant de sentir la mage se coller à lui et de s'endormir presque aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais ça l'avait bien plus épuisé que ce qu'elle montrait, sa grippe n'était peut-être pas étrangère à cela.  
Caressant les longs cheveux bleus de sa « petite amie », il observa quelques minutes son visage paisible. « Petite amie»... C'est vrai, il n'avait pas résisté, il avait sauté le pas au final, il ne pouvait plus considérer Jubia comme une simple amie, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé, d'autant plus qu'il comptait bien remettre ça. Finalement, il sombra quelques instants plus tard, épuisé.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle frappait à la porte mais personne ne lui répondait. Elle décida donc d'utiliser sa clé, inquiète pour son amie. Grey l'aurait-il abandonnée ? La veille, il semblait réticent à rester alors l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Lucy entra dans l'appartement, vide et silencieux. Ce salaud était parti. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre pour voir comment allait la bleue mais fut presque choquée de voir ses deux amis complètement nus à en juger par les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La surprise passée, c'est un large sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de la constellationniste, elle allait avoir matière à discuter quand elle se retrouverait seule avec l'un et l'autre. Finalement ils avaient osé le faire. Depuis le temps que les paris étaient ouverts à la guilde...  
Sans bruit, elle s'en alla, le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, refermant soigneusement la porte sans bruit.

Un bruit. Son portable. Il était en train de vibrer sur la table de nuit. Cinq messages.

« _De Lucy, 09:23 : T'es réveillée ? J'arrive._ »  
« _De Lucy, 09:45 : Petite cachotière, va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi._ »  
« _De Léon, 10:12 : Salut Jubia, j'ai appris pour l'épidémie sur Magnolia, j'espère que tu vas bien. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, hésite pas, je m'ennuie en ce moment à la guilde._ »  
« _De Gajeel, 10:38 : Je passerai pas cet aprem, Levy m'a filé la sienne. Ca m'apprendra à être sympa._ »  
« _De Mirajane, 11:02 : Coucou Jubia, j'espère que tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui. Lucy est passée, elle m'a dit que Grey s'occupe bien de toi, ça me rassure. Gajeel a attrapé la grippe aussi. Je crois qu'ils ne restent que Gildarts, Grey, Luxus et Polyussica à ne pas encore être malades. Ne met pas le nez dehors donc car ça traîne encore. Bisou._ »  
« _A Mirajane, 13:01 : Je crois que tu peux retirer Grey de la liste... Je lui ai refileé la mienne je crois, il a un peu de fièvre mais il dort encore. Moi ça va mieux par contre. J'ai hâte que l'épidémie soit terminée._ »  
« _A Gajeel, 1303 : Ce n'est rien, de toute façon, Grey aussi l'a attrapée et comme il est là, je vais rester avec lui. Fait attention à toi et ne joue pas les gros durs !_ »  
« _A Léon, 13:06 : Merci, c'est gentil, mais je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, et puis je ne voudrais pas que tu l'attrapes toi aussi, Grey en a déjà fait les frais, ça suffit._ »  
« _A Lucy, 13:08 : Tu me fais peur._ »

« **Grey-sama ?** » murmura-t-elle doucement.  
« **Hum...** »

Elle avait raison. Il était chaud.

« **Grey-sama se sent bien ?** »  
« **J'suis crevé, laisse-moi dormir.** » demanda-t-il, « **C'est pas vraiment la grande forme. Tu m'as refilé ta grippe, j'parie.** »  
« **Jubia le pense aussi. Désolée...** » se lamenta-t-elle, commençant à sentir les effets de ses galipettes nocturnes.  
« **C'est pas grave, je savais ce que je risquais.** » dit-il en ramenant la couverture sur lui, « **Laisse moi finir ma nuit, je rentrerais chez moi tout à l'heure.** »  
« **Non, Grey-sama va rester chez Jubia.** » ordonna-t-elle.  
« **Je préférais quand tu m'appelais juste « Grey ».** » marmonna-t-il. « Au moins quand on est juste tous les deux. »

Elle sourit avant de hocher la tête. La bleue l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever, se souvenant qu'elle était totalement nue. Rougissante, elle jeta un regard vers lui. Il se rinçait l'œil abondamment. Prestement, elle se leva, attrapant sa nuisette et l'enfilant le plus vite possible.

« **Grey-sama est un pervers.** » se moqua la jeune fille.  
« **Non, je suis un mec. C'est pas pareil.** » murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Elle l'observa un instant avant de ranger un peu sa chambre, posant les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol sur une chaise avant d'aller préparer de quoi manger un peu avant de prendre ses cachets.

Et voilà, à présent, c'était à elle de lui rendre la balle et de s'occuper de lui. En tous cas, si elle devait se faire soigner ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle tombait malade, elle était d'accord pour être grippée toutes les semaines. Elle allait pouvoir profiter de son brun préféré encore quelques jours, pour son plus grand bonheur.

FIN


End file.
